Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes
by Not So 133t
Summary: When a regular American otaku girl is warped to Konoha, she meets her favorite characters from her favorite anime. But what happens when she becomes her favorite character's daughter? KakashixOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a rewrite of one of my previous stories(Caramelldansen on a Zipline). I wasn't satisfied with it and made many mistakes in storyline and continuity. Therefore, I decided to make a bit more serious and in character. Also, I actually thought the whole story through before deciding to write this. This took WAY too long because: 1) School. Self-explanatory, 2) Marching band, and 3) Procrastination. My apologies. Anyways, enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me. But I do own an iPod. Yay.**

My name is Paula. I am – or was – a freshman in high school. I lived a normal life being my otaku self. I had friends, I was in marching band, I got good grades. But that all changed when I was warped to Konoha.

It all started on a snowy school afternoon - the afternoon of the last day before Christmas break, to be specific. Since I didn't have a ride home from school immediately after school ended, I was supposed to meet my foster parents at the mall near the high school I attended. I was surprised my foster parents had me meet them at the mall. Usually they had me walk home all by myself, and then wait for them at home. They didn't really care about me much, and we never spent much time together. I barely talked to them. So, anyway, I head to the mall, after grabbing all the things I needed for break.

I walked towards the mall angrily grumbling to myself. Of course, the same time my foster parents summoned me to the mall, I had plans with friends. In order to get to the mall on foot from my school, you need to cross the street and then enter a tunnel. Then you would walk up some stairs leading up to a bridge to the mall, just above where the cars drove on the highway. But that day, as I walked through the all-too familiar bridge, something strange happened.

Halfway through, I felt a sudden jolt and found myself about ready to fall off the bridge into traffic. I looked around in a panic, and nobody else was there on the walkway. Nobody had pushed me off, so why was I about to fall to my doom? Then I diverted my attention to the highway which I was standing above, and all the cars had disappeared. What the hell was going on?! _It was filled with cars 30 seconds ago!, _I thought to myself. I then realized everything was disappearing – the mall, the road, my school – everything. Including the bridge I was standing on. It faded beneath my feet and I fell in a black void of nothingness.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I wondered what the hell was going on. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Nothing happened. I finally hit ground after a few moments – I hit the ground HARD. I slowly pried my eyes open to find not pavement, but grass. I looked up and saw that I was in a forest, and the trees had green leaves. But wait – it was wintertime! The last day before Christmas break! The trees weren't evergreen, yet they still were green, as if it were summertime.

There was a different air to this forest. I couldn't really describe it. It wasn't something like if it was humid or dry, that's different. The air just felt..._weird_. It was quite warm, too, so I took of my jacket and tied it around my waist. I still had my bookbag with me, too. Guess everything I was wearing stayed intact. I grabbed all my stuff and started venturing through the mysterious forest, looking for a town or something that could tell me where the hell I was. But after wandering around for a few hours, before I could find anything, I collapsed. For no apparent reason. While I was unconscious, I heard voices surrounding me.

"What happened to her?" A woman asked, concernedly.

"I'm not sure, but she must have overheated or something. Look, she's not dressed for this weather. Must have wandered here from one of those northern villages. Let's take her back to the village." A grown man, I'd say in his twenties or thirties, replied. And that's all I remember. Little did I know that those two people would share a strong bond with me – a bond that would never be broken.

-----------

**A/N: So there's the prologue. Please rate and review, and thanks for reading! Chapter 1 will be up ASAP.**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. I had problems with my computer and I had schoolwork to do. One of these said computer problems included a virus which basically spammed my computer with Viagra ads and porn. O_e Well, anyways, enjoy.**

**_Naruto_ does not belong to me. Boohoo.**

I was in a bed of some sort. Not the kind that's memory foam, or those fancy kinds of beds. Rather, it was sort of like a hospital bed. But what was I doing in a hospital? That couldn't possibly be right. I probably was in my bedroom. Then again, my last memory was of me wandering through a green forest in the middle of winter - at least where I lived. I inhaled deeply and sniffed the air. It smelled kind of like...formaldehyde? Was I actually in a hospital? Didn't I pass out in the middle of the forest? I slowly opened my eyes and lo and behold, I was in a hospital. That was just great. What was I supposed to do now? I attempted to get up, but I had no energy to do so. Dammit. I needed to get out of here. I had to figure out what happened to me. I tried getting up again to no avail.

"Easy, now. You need your rest." A woman who I didn't know said. Apparently, she was sitting right next to me and I never even noticed her. It was kind of a surprise, seeing that the lady had blue hair. It wasn't toilet brush hair, though. It was a nice blue, a pastel blue. She wasn't Playboy bunny-curvy, but she had an average form. She was a normal person, besides the fact that she had beautiful eyes - emerald green, with long eyelashes. And the blue hair, of course. It was like she was an anime character. This whole situation felt like an anime episode, actually. How weird.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked. The lady smiled.

"I'm Aimi Watanabe. My teammate and I found you in the middle of the forest, unconscious. You almost died of hyperthermia. Why were you walking around with all those layers, in the middle of summer? Do you come from a northern village?" She said.

"Erm...Well...I'm a traveller. An orphan." I lied. It was the best I could think of at the moment, okay? That Aimi lady was sure to fall for it!

"I see. Why did you come to Konoha?" asked Aimi. Wait, wait, wait. KONOHA?! Was I dreaming? Was I actually in _Konoha_, where my favorite show of all time was set? Did that mean my favorite characters were there, like Kakashi? Kakashi was my absolute most favorite character. I wasn't a fangirl. I just thought Kakashi was awesome, and he would be awesome as my teacher. _I wonder if I'll meet Kakashi?, _I thought. Then, at that moment, I formulated a plan. A brilliant plan. A not-so-evil plan, but oh-so clever.

"I came here...because I wanted to become a shinobi." I said.

"You do? Well then..."

"...Yohako. My name is Yohako."

"Well then...Yohako. I'll get Lady Hokage and my friend Kakashi and we'll all talk about how that'll happen." Aimi smiled a bit sadly when I mentioned my fake name. I wondered why. As soon as she walked out of the room, I did a little happy dance in my bed. I was gonna be a ninja! And did Aimi say she was going to bring Kakashi? Was he gonna be my teacher?! _Oh my God, please!, _I yelled in my head. I paused. Didn't Aimi refer to Kakashi as her "friend?" I evolved another plan. What if I hooked the two of them up? What if I had them adopt me? That would put me in a permanent home once and for all! Back home, I went through 8 foster families before coming to Konoha. It would have been nice to have somehwere to stay. As I lay there, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about all the ninja adventures I would have. A few hours later, I woke up to the sound of footsteps and talking. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Aimi then entered the room.

"Hello again." greeted Aimi. "Kakashi, Tsunade, this is Yohako. Yohako, this is Kakashi, my friend, and Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage." _Are you sure he isn't your BOYFRIEND?, _I snickered in my head.

"Er, nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." Tsunade replied.

"Yo." Kakashi said. How polite. What a gentleman. Insert sarcasm here.

"Aimi here told his that you would like to become a leaf shinobi. Am I correct?" asked the Hokage. _No, I'm here because I'm a whore and I heard that people here pay high, _I thought sarcastically. People here, I soon found out, ask the most pointless and stupid questions ever when you first come to a place.

"That's correct." I replied.

"That's great! Why do you want to become a shinobi?" asked Tsunade.

"I wanted adventure. And I wanted to live in one place permanently."

"I see. Well, just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be turning fifteen in four months."

"Right. Well, you'll be needing a place to stay. Would you like to stay with Kakashi? I think it'll be easier for you to stay with your sensei. Aimi doesn't have any room in her apartment, and I'm too busy to take care of you." Woah, woah, woah! Wait! Was I actually going to be training under Kakashi? Why, everything was cut out for me already! But I wasn't so keen on staying with him, considering he reads those books. Who knows what he does in his spare time? Eugh.

"I-I don't mind." I replied.

"Also, in order for Kakashi to have you live with him, he'd have to take you in as your guardian. It's the law. Is that okay with you?" Aimi asked. Pause.

"YAHOO! OF COURSE IT IS!" I cried. I leaped out of the bed in joy and tackled Kakashi. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, sensei!"

"You're, er, welcome. Haha!" chuckled Kakashi. The others laughed heartily. Who could blame them? I was the happiest girl in the world! Half an hour later, I was released from the hospital and sent into Kakashi's care. We reached his apartment a few minutes later and Kakashi sat me down to talk with him. It was about 6:30 PM by then.

"So, tell me about yourself, Yohako." he said. This was kind of awkward, but cool. There I was, up close and personal with my favorite character. As said before, I wasn't a fangirl. Just a fan. So I didn't look at the situation...THAT way. Ew, pedophilia much?

"Where do I start?" I laughed.

"Well, for starters, what are your interests?"

"Um...I like drawing. And I guess...exploring? I like climbing stuff and crawling through small spaces, that sort of thing. Is that...useful?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Of course. Do you mind if you draw a picture of something? I think drawing is a great talent. Aimi likes drawing, too." he said. I nodded in reply and drew Kakashi a quick picture of him. I've drawn him so many times, I had no problem. Kakashi adorned all of my notebooks in school. At one point, a teacher noticed my drawing and said, 'Oh, it's Kakashi.' But I'm getting off topic. I gave him the picture and he smiled. "Thanks." said Kakashi.

"You're welcome." I chuckled, grinning like a maniac.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

"Ice cream!" I immediately replied. Kakashi laughed.

"Well then, let's go out and buy some ice cream after we get dinner. Okay?"

"Okay. Hey, sensei?"

"Hm?"

"What should I call you?"

"You can call me 'Kakashi.' When you're comfortable enough, you can call me...'Dad', I guess." He said. It looked like Kakashi wasn't exactly prepared for this parenthood thing yet. I wasn't too comfortable with the whole situation yet, either.

"'Kay, Kakashi." I said. Kakashi nodded and smiled at me.

"You hungry, Yohako? Why don't we get some dinner at Ichiraku's?" he said. I nodded furiously in reply. I was mad hungry.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" I cried. We headed out of the apartment and went over to Ichiraku's, which was not too far away. There we met up with Asuma, Kurenai, and Aimi.

"Hi, Yohako!" Aimi cried.

"Who's this, Kakashi?" asked Kurenai. She and Asuma cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"This is Yohako, my new student. I'm also her guardian." replied Kakashi.

"Aww!" gushed Kurenai.

"Alright, Daddy, why don't you go eat ramen? Your little student here sounds hungry." said Asuma.

"How do you know, Asuma?" chuckled Aimi.

"Her stomach sounds like there's an earthquake going on in there." he laughed in reply. I giggled a little and eagerly took a seat. Kakashi then took a seat between Aimi and I.

"Alrighty, so what do you want, Yohako?" Kakashi asked. I pondered for a little bit. All I ever had was cup ramen. Just beef, pork, and occasionally chicken. Was miso any good?

"Uh, I'll have a large miso, please." I said.

"Alright. One large miso for this young lady here." said Kakashi.

"Hey, who's this? I haven't seen her around the village before." Ichiraku asked. The people asking me who I was thing was getting pretty awkward. And kind of creepy. Because some of these people could be pedophiles.

"This is my new student, Yohako. I am also adopting her since she is an orphan."

"That's really nice of you, Kakashi. Hope you'll take her here often." The old man winked at us. Asuma and Kurenai then sweatdropped, paid for their dinner, and left. What in the hell was _that _supposed to mean? I smell pedophilia. Or maybe that was the ramen. Speaking of that, I got my ramen soon after that _lovely _comment. Then I realized the bowl was WAY too big for me to eat. I tapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

"Can you help me eat this? Please?" I asked, putting on my best puppy eye face. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright." He and I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started munching away at our meal. It didn't taste bad - it was WAY better than cup ramen, no offense to people that make cup ramen. It tasted pretty good. Kakashi had me drink the soup since he thought I look "malnourished." Just because I look skinny doesn't mean I'm malnourished! Other than that, Kakashi and I really shared a moment together, y'know? Not to mention, that was the first time I saw Kakashi's face. He was a pretty handsome dude. He had a narrow jawline with a hint of stubble. He didn't look like a 30-year-old virgin at all. He looked like a 30-year-old not-virgin. Even though he probably _was_ the latter. Anyway, something really awesome happened while I was having my ramen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aimi blushing at Kakashi's unmasked face. I sensed love in the air!

"You finished? We got to go get you some new clothes before the store closes." said Kakashi. I nodded.

"Aimi, would you like to come with us? Kakashi might buy me guy clothes on accident, so I want you to be there." I joked. Aimi chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." she said. Kakashi smirked a little bit through his mask and paid for our dinner, as Aimi left with us(paying for her dinner too, of course - she's not a thief).

"Mm?"

"What are we gonna do in training tomorrow?"

"Well, we're not going to be doing any physical training, per say. We're going to be learning the Laws of the Shinobi, as well as explain to you the basics."

"Oh." I sighed. Sounded...fun. Kakashi laughed and tousled my hair.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll start doing fun stuff soon enough. Things are going to get hot and heavy real fast." he said. Pause.

"...That's what she said." I snickered. Kakashi and Aimi looked at me all confuzzled. Oh wait. They didn't know what 'that's what she said' means, did they?

"What who said?" Aimi inquired.

"I say that whenever somebody says something that sounds perverted." I replied, trying to hold back a laugh. Kakashi chuckled.

"Ahaha, good job!" he laughed. He and I laughed heartily while Aimi glared at the both of us, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Knock it off guys, that's immature. Kakashi, you should know better than that! Geez..." she reprimanded.

"Fine." replied the Copy Nin. I guess even Kakashi had a great sense of humor. Even though our humor's pretty messed up and perverted, that was one thing we had in common. We reached the clothing shop in no time, and I soon found to that the store was like a cosplayer's heaven. Not even heaven. Like better than heaven. It was stacked wall to wall with ninja attire and gear. I think a Narutard would pass out when they got here. Maybe that wouldn't be so funny, though...

"Alright, Yohako. Pick out your outfit and Kakashi and I are going to get you some weapons." said Aimi. Where to begin? I wanted the most badass look as possible. Not too Playboy bunny-like, because I didn't want crazy pedophiles after me. I wandered off from Kakashi and Aimi, scanned the aisles a little and found a black t shirt and a white sash. Coolio. I soon found a black vest with white edges.

"Perfect!" I said. Now off to find pants. Didn't want to walk around pantsless. Especially with the pedophiles running amuck. I found a nice pair of tan cargo short that reached up to about the middle of my thigh. I added it to my accumulating pile of clothing and headed to a dressing room and tried my new threads on. Damn, did I look good.

"Yohako!" I heard Kakashi and Aimi call. I quickly changed back into my other clothes and met them near the front of the store where they held some weapon holsters and underwear. So ninjas really did wear underwear. Someone now owes me a buck.

"Found your outfit?" asked Kakashi. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, so now we have to find six more copies of this outfit. Meaning six more shirts, vests, and pants." Aimi explained. I tilted my head curiously. I always wondered why anime characters wore the same exact clothing every day. So they literally DID keep a closet of the same clothing. I was right.

"Why do I have to do that?" I asked.

"It's so your fellow villagers identify you easily. When you're a Chuunin and a Jonin, you don't have to worry about it quite as much. You can always wear the standard vest, turtleneck, and pants then. For now, academy students and Genin are required to wear their very own unique outfit." said Kakashi. I nodded in understanding. Yeah, that sounded about right. Clothes as a means of identification. Not a bad idea.

"But why not just memorize faces?"

"Over the years, we found relating names to outfits was easier. Or course, we know what everyone else's faces look like."

"Oh. So what you got there, sensei?" I pointed to the bundle in Kakashi's arms. He smiled.

"Your weapon holster, some shuriken, a kunai knife, and..." He paused and grinned wider. What? _What? _WHAT WAS IT?! That second he paused felt like an eternity to me; I am a very impatient person.

"Your very own katana. I thought it would be nice to give you a gift, to commemorate this day. Take good care of it." He handed me a katana in its leather holster. It was beautiful. It was SHINY. Sparkling, crystal clear, stunning, SHINY! I felt like a little kid on Christmas Day...except you don't really get weapons of mass destruction on Christmas.

"Thanks, sensei! You're the best!" I exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome. Now, come on, let's go back to the apartment." chuckled Kakashi. He firmly put a hand on my shoulder as we all walked out of the store and back to the apartment building. Turns out, Aimi lived right next door to Kakashi. Ooh la la! Maybe they had...game night together. Where they played _GAMES_. Ha. Ha. Ha. Kakashi led me inside of his home after Aimi had gone into her pad herself and it was then I realized he had such a small house. He only had one smallish bedroom, one bathroom, and a small living room, where the kitchen was attached.

"The room on the right is the bedroom. You'll be sleeping there." said Kakashi.

"What about you?" I asked. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the sofa for now. Until I find the time and money to buy a new place."

"Oh. You don't have to sleep there, you know."

"No. You're my guest. Therefore, you will be treated like one."

"But-" I stammered. Kakashi walked into the bathroom before I could say anything to him. Damn. Why'd he have to take a dump? Worst timing ever, man. I then went exploring through the apartment. Looked pretty normal to me, but Kakashi's secret stash of porn remained hidden to me. But his refrigerator was loaded with good stuff. Did he have any candy? Did I have candy? I searched my pockets for any hint of candy. Just a wrapper for a green Jolly Rancher lollipop. It kind of looked like a condom wrapper_. Coolio_, I thought, putting the wrapper back in my pocket. I noticed that the backpack I had before going through that weird bridge between New Jersey and Konoha was gone. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Oh well. It only had my books in it.

"Alright. Ready for bed?" asked Kakashi upon coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Alright. Go and get changed first, okay? You use one of my shirts as a nightgown."

"Okay." I yawned. Kakashi laughed and tousled my hair. I playfully pushed him a little, and then headed into the bathroom to get ready. _I wonder how long I'll be here? A day? Or forever?_, I thought, changing into Kakashi's t-shirt. It smelled good, actually. Crisp and fresh, like a spring day. It smelled like...Kakashi. I then brushed my teeth with a toothbrush he set out for me and walked into the living room where Kakashi was getting ready to sleep.

"Oh, there you are. Alright, time for bed. Good night, Yohako." he said.

"Good night, Kakashi." I paused. "By the way, thank you for taking me in. It was really nice of you."

"You're welcome." said Kakashi. I had to say 'thank you', didn't I? The poor guy had to give up a lot of things all in one day. Porn. Sex. Freedom(for sex and porn).

"Well, sweet dreams." I said, walking into the bedroom. No reply. He must've been being all reflective. I hopped onto the bed and just laid down for a while before going to sleep. I noticed two pictures by his bedside: one with him in his younger days with Team Minato, and the other one with his students. I wondered if Naruto and Sasuke had left the village already. _I'll probably find out tomorrow, _I thought. If they did, I wondered if Kakashi missed his students. Was he sad that they all left him, per say? If probably was. That meant I couldn't let him down! From the moment on, I vowed to work to make my sensei proud. I wanted to stick by him, no matter what.

"Sensei, I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry, I got your back." I muttered before falling asleep. And that, my friends, was the end of my first day in Konoha. The beginning of a new life.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is done and over with! Please rate and review! Thank you! :)**


	3. OH YESH, TRAINING TIME

**A/N: Alright, next chapter! Enjoy! Please review, so I'll have motivation to do the next chapter!**

**Naruto does not belong to me. However, Aimi and Yohako do.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning(not exactly feeling like P. Diddy) the next day, surprised to find myself in Kakashi's bedroom. I had forgotten I was brought into Konoha by some odd occurence. I still couldn't register in my head that I was to become a shinobi for the Leaf Village, under the guidance of Kakashi. _Wow, _I thought. I scooted off of the bed and out of the tiny bedroom to find Kakashi making breakfast in the kitchen. Yum. Rice and miso soup.

"Good morning, Yohako. Did you sleep well?" he greeted. I sat down at the table and yawned.

"Yeah. You?" I replied as Kakashi turned off the stove and served breakfast. He smiled at me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I actually slept better than usual." He said. What was that supposed to mean? Was it because of me? Maybe it was because I was keeping him company. After all, Kakashi did live all alone in that apartment of his. I kind of felt bad for him...Poor guy. He looked so lonely.

"I'm glad." I said. We were both silent for a bit until Kakashi took a seat next to me. "So, what are we going to do today, Kakashi?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"We're just going to sit on the sofa and read the Shinobi rules." said Kakashi. Aww. I wanted to do something fun. That's boring. I didn't want to learn about some stupid rules that I probably end up breaking anyway.

"That's it?" I asked. Kakashi laughed.

"After lunch, we're going to work on some taijutsu and I'll teach you a little bit about chakra if we have the time. Don't worry, we won't be sitting down doing nothing but read the entire day. Now come on, eat your breakfast. It'll get cold." he said. I sighed in relief. We actually got to do something during the day. Yay! I was excited to learn how to kick butt. Now those pedophiles have got nothing on me! I ate my breakfast quickly and was surprised to learn that Kakashi was actually a good cook. WAOW! After I ate up my delicious breakfast, I went and changed into my new ninja outfit of epic awesomeness and then meeting Kakashi in the living room.

"Hey, Kakashi." I greeted. He was holding a scroll of some sort. It probably contained all the Shinobi Rules. I sat next to him, ready to learn about RULES. Rules! Rules are always going to be broken, so what's the point of learning them?

"Ready to start?" asked Kakashi. I nodded. "Alright, I want to start off with a quick introduction before starting - starting your career as a Leaf shinobi, that is." he said. _Oh boy, _I thought to myself.

"Alright."

"The rules I'm about to read to you are rules - therefore they are to be followed, that's true. However, these rules aren't infallible. In this line of work, you might have to bend them a little bit. We are shinobi, but we are still human beings. Just promise me two things, Yohako. One. Protect your comrades. They are your number one priority. As a friend once said to me, 'Those who break the rules are considered scum, that's true. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum.'" He sighed. _That last line was from Obito, _I thought. Kakashi looked a bit sad to me, so I put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. That poor guy had been through so much. _He doesn't deserve to live this way, _I realized.

"Wait, what's the second promise?" I asked.

"Just...Just promise to me you'll be safe. I've lost too many people already." he replied. Silence.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. You've got yourself a deal." And then I did something that was sudden, surprising, and made the both of us feel a bit awkward. I hugged Kakashi. It wasn't a glomp hug like in the hospital. It was more of a comforting hug, a tender hug. Nevertheless, Kakashi stiffened up a little at first. _He feels warm. I like it, _I thought, smiling. I let go and Kakashi tousled my hair a bit.

"Thanks, Yohako. So, you ready to roll?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Fuck yeah."

"Watch your tongue, young lady."

"I'm sorry."

"Right. So, the first rule is..."

~A COUPLE HOURS LATER~

"Yohako? Yohako, wake up!" cried Kakashi, shaking me awake. Damn. Was I really sleeping? I didn't remember. Apparently I was.

"Mm?" I muttered. I realized I was leaning on Kakashi's resting my head on his shoulder. And drooling on it. Well, that was embarassing.

"Yohako, you have to pay attention. The longer we spend time doing this, the shorter the exciting material we're doing later becomes." Kakashi scolded. Curse my short attention span.

"I'm so sorry." I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"It's fine. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. Um, I was kind of busy thinking about being an awesome ninja.

"...Maybe." I replied. Kakashi sighed and picked up where we left off. Those rules were so dumb. But apparently, I had to learn them. Stupid rules. I hate rules. Especially those rules. After we _finally _we finished reading them, we ate lunch at about noon. We had miso soup and eggplant -Kakashi's favorite. It tasted really good, actually. It was starting to become my favorite food as well.

"Alright. Ready to work on some taijutsu?" Kakashi asked. I nodded spazztastically. This was gonna be so KEWL! "Grab your katana. Let's go." I did so and sped out the door, Kakashi laughing heartily while following me. I had to slow down though, since I had no fucking idea where the training grounds was. But we reached the grounds a few minutes later, and I was eager to get started.

"Let's go! Let's go! C'mon, I'm ready!" I yelled, whipping out my shiny new katana.

"Easy, now." chuckled Kakashi. He had me put my katana aside. "First, we have to work on the basics. Punches, Kicks, et cetera." he continued. Aw. But that was still fun. We worked mostly on those for the majority of the afternoon. I found it hard to dodge attacks, since I have the worst reflexes ever. But other than that, Kakashi said I was good at punching and kicking hard while being fast at the same time. That was cool.

"I'm tired." I panted, sitting on a nearby rock. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon. Kakashi then handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"You don't want to quit now, do you? We're going to start on using that katana now." he said. My half-closed eyes shot open.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Kakashi laughed, ruffling my hair. "We're not going to use the actual katana yet, though. Here." He handed me a stick that was about the same size and weight as the weapon, finding another one for himself as well.

"Heeyyy. What's this for?" I whined.

"We don't want you nor I getting badly hurt. Alright?"

"Hmph. Alright."

"Okay. So in the case your opponent also has a katana like yours, we're going to practice a little bit of fencing with these sticks. Stay on your toes!" Kakashi explained. AW, SWEET! I was gonna fence! Aw shit, this was gonna be epic!

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" I yelled, getting into a fighting stance. Kakashi did the same.

"Anticipate my movements. In most cases, you'll only have a split second to react. This goes for regular combat as well." he advised.

"Yeah, I got you!" I cried as I charged at him. We clashed together, and I hoped that I would gain the upper hand - alas, this was impossible on account of Kakashi being WAY more stronger than me. He had no trouble pushing me to the ground, our "katanas" still clashed in combat. I slid between Kakashi's legs and hit him from behind. Hell yeah! Sneak attack, bitch!

"Nice!" He praised, taking a few swings at me. We continued fencing for about an hour until I got tired and thirsty.

"One sec, I gotta drink some water." I said while picking up my water bottle. I had my back turned for one second, and THUNK! Kakashi hit me on the head with his stick. _On purpose!_ "Hey! Not cool, man!" I cried. Kakashi only laughed in reply. _You know what, fuck you_!, I thought as I threw some water on Kakashi.

"Hey! You got me all wet! Come here, you!" He yelled, picking his own bottle of water and practically THROWING the majority of the bottle's contents at me. At that point, I ran. For my life. But not before yelling and screaming the most awesome phrase ever.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAAAAAID! Teehee!"

~ Ten Minutes Later ~

"Man, I'm soaked." I sighed, after Kakashi and I were finished dousing each other with drinking water and wrestling. We were sitting on the ground together, just chilling and watching the sunset. And drying up.

"That's what she said." Kakashi chuckled. I patted his head a little. Oh yeah, turning the tables this time.

"Good job, Kakashi-sensei." I laughed. I grinned from ear to ear. Aw, my little sensei was making 'that's what she said' jokes! Then again, he was a pervert like I was. It was only natural for us pervs, right?

"Thanks. Good job training today, by the way, Yohako. You're actually progressing well for your first day." praised Kakashi. A pause. "I have to go somewhere for a little while. Can you go ahead and buy some ramen to go? Meet me afterwards." He pointed at the said stone which was not too far where we were sitting. Oh yeah, didn't Kakashi hang out there a lot? That was the reason he was always late, right? And where was the Ichiraku's again? MEET HIM _WHERE_?! Suddenly, Aimi walked up to us from seemingly out of nowhere. Like legit. Did she teleport? Or turn invisible? Or was she just a stalker? Agh! So many questions.

"Hey, guys. Done with training?" She greeted. We both nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun." I replied.

"I agree." Kakashi said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad." laughed Aimi.

"Listen, can you take Yohako to Ichiraku? I need her to buy dinner for us." said Kakashi while handing me some money. "That should be enough. I'd like a medium miso. You can get whatever you like with the rest of the cash, Yohako."

"Sure, 'Kashi. I'll bring her there." Aimi replied. AWWW! She had a little pet name for him! Even though it kind of sounded like the name of a cereal...I think it _is_ a cereal. Then again, they didn't really have Kashi cereal in Konoha.

"Thanks. I'll be at the memorial stone."

"...I see. Would you like me to take Yohako home?"

"I'd appreciate that. The key's under the mat." Kakashi replied quietly, walking towards the memorial stone. Heeeeey. What was _that _supposed to mean? But he probably wanted his privacy, so...

"Alright. Come on, Yohako." Aimi said, motioning for me to follow her. I reluctantly did so as I looked back and saw that Kakashi already had his back turned and was walking toward the monument already. "So, how did training go?" she asked.

"I liked it. I can't wait for tomorrow." I replied. Aimi smiled.

"That's good. So, you excited to become a ninja?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's my dream! When I'm a ninja, I wanna be just like Kakashi!" I cried. It was true. Kakashi was awesome, an he was already starting to become a role model for me.

"You really look up to him, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm!" I nodded. We didn't really speak to each other a lot the rest of the way to the ramen bar. It was kind of awkward. We reached Ichiraku's to find this dude with a ponytail the only customer inside. Who was this dude again? Um...um...Iruka, right? Was I really forgetting everything I knew about the...the...'Whatever' series? Geez, I even forgot the name of the fandom. Who was it about again?

"Hey, Iruka." Aimi greeted. Oh, so I was right. What was his job again? "Yohako, this is Iruka, the academy teacher. Yohako, Iruka. Iruka, Yohako."

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking Iruka's hand.

"And you, too. Aren't you that girl that Kakashi took in? Everyone's calling you 'Little Hatake' now." Iruka said. I grinned. Guess I was a 'Little Hatake', huh?

"Haha, really? That's cool." I replied.

"Or 'Copycat the Second.' I made that one up." Aimi added. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"'The Hatake Girl?' Heard that one?" Iruka asked the both of us.

"'Baby Hatake?'" laughed Aimi. Then they start telling each other assorted nicknames that the villagers already gave me. I mean, seriously. I'M RIGHT HERE!

"'Konoha's Next Kakashi?'"

"'The Not-So-Hatake?'"

"'Kakashi Jr.?'"

"Oh, this one's too funny..._'Kakashi's Pup'._" Aimi snickered. Okay, so that one was mildly entertaining. But still, what gives? It was still a day since I arrived in Konoha. These people make up nicknames fast. But most of them weren't good at it. I sweatdropped.

"Did you happen to make that last one?" I groaned.

"No. Lady Tsunade did." Aimi replied.

"Wonderful."

"Have a sense of humor, Little Hatake." Teuchi said.

"It's not that I dont have a sense of humor, it's just that some of these nicknames are terrible! I mean, 'Kakashi Jr.?' Can you get more uncreative than that? Although, I did like the 'Kakashi's Pup' one. It's cute. But 'The Not-So Hatake'? 'Konoha's Next Kakashi'? The latter sounds like a reality show!"

"Yeah, I agree with that. Naruto would have been able to make better nicknames, though." Aimi said. Naruto? Sounded familiar.

"Yeah..." Iruka sighed.

"Ah, Naruto." sighed Teuchi.

"Naruto?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's one of the ninja here. Left with Jiraiya two years ago for training. He's a great kid, and I bet you'll get along with him just fine when he comes back." Aimi replied.

"Oh. When's he coming back?"

"In the last letter he sent to me, which was a week ago, he said that he's due back about half a year from now." Iruka said. Those two must be close. Were they biffles?

"Oh, okay. So, back to business. Teuchi, can I have one medium container of miso ramen and one container of..." Aimi turned to me.

"Small miso for me, please." I said.

"...Small miso, please. Yohako, you have the money 'Kashi gave to you?"

"Yep." I handed Aimi the money quickly. I was mad hungry. Like mad. A few minutes later, Teuchi gave us our ramen and off we went to the apartment building.

"So, what's up with you and Kakashi? You two seem awfully friendly with each other." I asked. Aimi gasped a little in shock and blushed.

"We're friends. We've known each other for a while." She replied.

"Oh. What's he do up there at the monument?"

"He's honoring a friend he had that died when Kakashi was about thirteen. That friend, whose name was Obito, gave Kakashi his Sharingan."

"Sharingan? What's that?" I asked. Seriously, I was clueless about these things. And then, Aimi laughs. And frankly, I didn't find that funny. I wanna know these things!

"Kakashi will tell you soon, don't worry." Aimi tousled my hair as I pouted. We were at the entrance of the apartment building already. "Remember where your room is?"

"No, not really." I shook my head.

"Alright, it's 412. I'm in 413."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to stay with you until 'Kashi comes back?"

"...Yeah." I replied sheepishly. I don't bode well when I'm by myself. I dunno why, I just hate it when I'm all alone.

"Okay. Then come on inside." We stepped inside of Kakashi's tiny apartment and Aimi let me eat my dinner in peace. Things were awkward without Kakashi to bridge the gap. I knd of hoped that it would be fixed soon - I really wanted to build a good relationship with Aimi. But not in _that_ way. Ew.

"Hey, Aimi?" I asked.

"Yeah?" The blue-haired kunoichi replied.

"Do you think we can hang out some time? Y'know? When Kakashi-sensei gives me a day off from training, 'course." Aimi paused and thought about it for a sec.

'Yeah, why not?"

"Great!" I cried. We both laughed and chatted the rest of the time Kakashi was out.

"So, how's life in the Leaf so far? Meet any boys?" Aimi chuckled half an hour after that.

"Nope. Well, not personally. Some of the guys here are cute-ish, but I don't really think they're my type, y'know?" I replied.

"What's this I hear about boys?" Kakashi said, stepping into the apartment.

"Hey, Kakashi! What's up?" I greeted. Kakashi walked up to me and tousled my hair.

"Nothing much." He replied, smiling. The jonin went into the kitchen and opened his container of ramen. "Mm, that miso looks good."

"Yeah, I had miso, too!"

"Really? Looks like we have something in common, buddy." Kakashi laughed, starting to eat his ramen and pulling off his mask. BUUUH-DY.

"You two..." chuckled Aimi. She stared off into the distance for awhile. I wondered what was up. She suddenly looked at her watch and started for the door. "Wow! 8:30. Better go home now - I have an S-rank tomorrow morning!"

"Mission? You never told me about any mission, Ai." said Kakashi. DAAAAAAAAAAWKSAJDL! He also had a little nickname for her! Too cute. That was too cute. But kind of weird.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry. Besides, you'll do fine without me. I know you worry about me all the time." Aimi muttered. She thought I couldn't hear her, I guess. Kakashi _worried_ about her? Okay, there and then I knew something was up. _I should do a little investigating later_, I thought.

"Yohako, honey, can you go get ready for bed? Aimi and I need to have a private chat." He said, turning to me. He called me 'honey'? That was kind of creepy. And a 'private chat'? That sounded...racy to me. Best I'd get out of the room, pronto! I didn't care if Aimi and Kakashi had a thing - I didn't want to see that shit live! I could do investigating later - AFTER those two were done humping! I hoped they would use protection...

"Yessir!" I cried, running into the bathroom. Whatever Kakashi and Aimi were doing there, I DID NOT want to see that shit go down.

**~KAKASHI POV~**

"You called her 'honey.' How sweet, Daddy Hatake." Aimi giggled. I scowled a little bit. It wasn't on purpose; just on impulse. Instincts, you know? Although, I didn't really know what kind of instincts they were.

"Yohako's a part of my family now, so I kind of have to start giving her these little nicknames." I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with the blue-haired kunoichi. What a stubborn lady, trying to get this information out of me.

"...You're really bonding with her, aren't you?"

"I...I can't really explain it, but I feel some sort of special bond to this girl. Not as student and sensei, but something much more. When we started training today and started spending quality time with each other...We kind of clicked. We got along right away. I feel as if Yohako is a part of me." I explained. "Anyway, back to the point. Why didn't you tell me about this mission?"

"I know how worried you get when I go out. Don't worry, 'Kashi, I'll be fine."

"I know, it's just that..." I trailed off.

"I'll be fine. Look, it's time for me to go now. I have to wake up at 4 AM. Seeya. Tell Yohako I said 'goodbye.'" Aimi said. I sighed.

"Fine. See you later, Ai. Be safe." I called, as Aimi strolled towards her apartment. I closed the door, locked it, and plopped onto the couch, sighing. Ladies and their stubborness. To ease m nerves, I pulled out my favorite book, Icha Icha, and read about the part where Keiko...well, 'spices up' things with Kaoru.

"Hey, Kakashi. Whatcha readin'?" Yohako asked, walking out of the bedroom in her 'nightgown', so to speak.

"Nothing. Ready for bed?" I replied.

"Yeah. But I'm not..." Yawned the kunoichi-in-training. "...Sleepy."

"Yeah, you are." I chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Okay...Fine, just a little." Yohako pouted.

"C'mon, we've got training tomorrow. Let's go to bed." I said. Yohako got up, rubbing her eyes and heading toward the sofa. I grabbed her armpits and held in the air a couple of inches. "Where are you going, hon? Bedroom's that way."

"It's your turn to use the bed." replied the girl.

"No, that bed is yours for the time being until we can buy another bed." I sighed while setting Yohako back down onto the floor. Such a stubborn girl.

"Fine."

"Good. Good night, kiddo." I said. To my surprise, Yohako gave another hug just as she did earlier in the day. I picked her up and started for the bedroom. "Here, girl, let me tuck you in."

"G'night, 'Kashi. And thanks." yawned Yohako as I put her on the bed.

"No problem, hon. Go to sleep now." I whispered in her ear. _She may not by my child by blood, but I am her guardian. This means...I'm her father now. She's mine, _I thought proudly to myself. I headed for the closet, changed into my nighttime attire, and started for the living room.

"No...Kakashi, stay with me. I'm scared." Yohako muttered tiredly, weakly pounding the vacancy next to her in the bed. It was raining outside, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Poor girl - still afraid of thunder. I sighed and laid down next to my adopted daughter.

"There. Don't worry, girl, I've got you." I murmured. As soon as I laid down with her, she closed her eyes and slept, digging her face into the crook of my neck. _Wait...What am I doing? If I get too close to Yohako like this...I'm bound to lose her!, _The little voice in my head spoke. But I did feel this bond with the girl. The kind of bond that no matter what Yohako would do, I would still love her - an unconditional love. Sooner or later, I fell asleep as well, lost in my thoughts and dreaming about my new daughter for the first time.

**~ YOHAKO POV ~**

That night, I had the weirdest dream. No, it wasn't about me being a kickass ninja. That was the night before. I was in a big, empty room of...nothingness. It was just an infinite space of blackness. I was alone in dark - kinda scary. Suddenly, I heard this deep, monstrous voice coming out of nowhere.

"You..." It rumbled. By instinct, I ran as fast as I could. But to where? I stumbled and fell on the "floor" which was as hard as concrete. I felt like a little kid playing in the park again, playing tag and stumbling onto the pavement - that's the worst thing that can happen to you at that age.

"Wh-what do you want?" I cried, closing my eyes shut. The voice seemed to be getting louder, and I could feel a warm gust of wind blowing on my face. It seemed the thing was moving towards me. "Shit!" I muttered.

"Don't be scared, Yohako. I'm friendly." The voice said soothingly. Yeah, that's what pedophiles say before they give you "free candy."

"I'm not going to open my eyes! Ju-Just talk to me!" I yelled.

"Fine. I'm just going to have a little chat with you and then let you sleep normally."

"'Little chat?' About what? Is it because...I came to Konoha?"

"Exactly." OH SHIT! Was it going to send me back? Whatever 'it' was? I forced my eyes open and saw that this big, blue, glowing, dragon-thing was right up in my face. I squeaked.

"Don't send me back!" I said.

"I'm not. Your true home is in Konoha, Yohako." The dragon replied.

"My...'true home?' 'Course it is, I was planning to stay in Konoha! But do you really have the ability to send people back and forth through these worlds?" I asked. The dragon nodded its huge head.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the 'Blue Serpent.' I am in charge of maintaining the order of space and time."

"Alright. This is kind of weird. Why are you calling me the name that I made up?"

"Because that's your name now."

"It is? But I thought my name is..." I paused. What was my other name again?

"Your name is Yohako. You're already starting to forget about your past life, aren't you?" It asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I only remember my birthday, how old I am, and my very best friend's face. I forgot his name, though." I replied.

"Good. That's the only part you're supposed to remember. Well, except for your best friend's face."

"What? Why?"

"I guess the strong bond and all the happy memories you had with him stuck in your head. It doesn't happen often."

"Yeah, I guess. My birthday's in like, four months." I mentioned, changing the subject. I wondered if my friend wondered where I was. Did he miss me? Did he notice I was gone? That was depressing.

"Correction: seven. It's August in Konoha. Tomorrow's date is August 5th." The dragon replied.

"Really? Damn. Oh no...I think I'm starting to wake up now!" I cried, as I heard Kakashi's voice calling my name. Apparently, that was a very long conversation - one that lasted for like, six hours. Wowee.

"I can see that. Don't forget we had this talk, Yohako. I have a feeling I won't be seeing you for a long time. I'm in charage of time, remember?" The Blue Serpent said, winking at me. I smiled.

"Okay, seeya!" I laughed, opening my eyes to Kakashi's face. I was grinning like a retard, but I didn't care.

"Why are you smiling, Yohako? Have a good dream?" Kakashi asked.

"You could say that."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, done with Chapter 3! Now it's time to work on schoolwork! YAY(not)!**


	4. Strawberry Popsicles

**A/N: WOOHOO! Next chapter! I have nothing better to do. Since all my friends went and saw Taylor Swift without me. But I have you guys, right? Even if you don't review. :) This chapter contains lotsa fluff. And I would like to ask you guys to REVIEW. Because reviews are beautiful. BEAUTIFUL.**

**Naruto does not belong to me. Oh noes.**

**

* * *

**

So, I had that weird dream about that dragon which seemed uncannily realistic - considering the dragon, of course. What an unusual dream. I promise myself I will never tell anyone about it as I get ready for my second day of training. Not even Kakashi knows about it. I just tell him I had a weird dream. I change into my gear and eat breakfast with Kakashi, my sensei/guardian. Sure, we aren't really close as a family yet, but we're doing fine. Our relationship is actually progressing fast. Just three days together and we're friends. Actually, I think Kakashi is even an "older brother" to me - a much older brother.

"What're we doin' today?" I ask him as we finish up breakfast.

"Same as yesterday, except we're going to be working with shuriken and kunai instead of fencing. We're also going to learn about chakra." Kakashi explains. I tilt me head and cock an eyebrow in confusion. What?

"'Charka'?" I inquire. Kakashi laughs and pats my head.

"It's called 'chakra', kiddo. Now come on, let's go. I have something to show you." He says.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly. Is it a present? A new weapon? But it isn't a thing. It's Kakashi bending over. EW! "Uh..."

"Hop onto my back." Kakashi tells me. EWWWW! I don't swing that way, you dinosaur! "We'll get there faster this way, now come on!"

"If you say so..." I mutter, hitching a ride on Kakashi(That's what she said!).

"Hold on tight!" He cries, as he jumps out of the window and onto a rooftop as quick as thunder. I squeal and laugh in a mixture of fear and delight. I had experienced this feeling before - but where? I think it was a train thing and a giant hill that you fall down on. What is it? I must have been a feeling a experienced in the other world; what's it called again? Laughing, we race through the city's rooftops and finally reach the training grounds.

"Hehe...That was fun." I giggle.

"You think so?" Kakashi laughs. I nod and drop to the ground. He pats my head and commences training, starting off with a few laps. Then, we work on taijutsu and weapon work most of the day, until Kakashi decides to teach me about chakra. Goody! He tells me that it's the natural energy flowing through our bodies that we shinobi can use to our advantage. Or something like that. And then he tells me more stuff about chakra that's way too complicated to explain. I think it's about chakra elements or something like that. After that, he shows me how to do hand signs and stuff; you know, those funky finger things ninjas do with their hands to focus chakra. It kind of gives me a hard time. But since Kakashi is such an awesome teacher helping me how to do this stuff right, it isn't a complete mess. I hope.

"Monkey?" I say. Kakashi takes my hands in his and fixes my sign.

"Monkey." He smiles.

"Dragon?" I ask. The same thing.

"Dragon."

"Tiger!" I exclaim. I actually do it correctly this time! Even if it's one of the easier ones.

"Good job!" chuckles Kakashi, roughing up my hair. I grin at him in return. We repeat this process for a while, until the sun started to set and Kakashi wanted to take me somewhere and show me something.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Here." Kakashi replies, bringing me to the memorial stone. Hm? Why was he bringing me here? Was there something important he wanted to talk about? Probably. "Do you know why I come here every day?"

"Yeah. Aimi told me last night."

"Oh. Yohako..." He trails off, looking into the distance.

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"The names of many of my loved ones are engraved into this stone. Now that I've taken responsibility of you...I never, ever want to see your name on this stone. Do you understand?" Kakashi says as he wraps an arm around me. Did he really care for me that much in such a short amount of time? This felt...weird. It doesn't feel like I've ever been cared for like this - ever.

"I understand. I won't let you down!" I reply. Kakashi gently brushes my black bangs out of my eyes and looks at me deeply and sorrowfully.

"Good. We'll just stay here for a while. Bear with me now, Yohako." We stay at the monument for an hour, but I really don't mind. Okay, so I'm a little bored. But I'm being considerate, right? After he's done hanging around the stone, he smiles at me and thanks me for staying with him. Then he asks, "Why don't we go get some ice cream for you, Yohako? After all, you did an excellent job at training today."

"Ice cream?" I cry. Even though I forgot about most things I experienced in my past life, I definitely COULD NOT forget ice cream. Especially strawberry popsicles, the kind with the strawberry fruit chunks embedded in them. It's sweet, it's ice cold, and the way it trickles down your throat is heavenly. Ah, popsicles.

"Yeah. What's your favorite flavor?" laughs Kakashi.

"Strawberry popsicles!"

"Alright, let's go get some for you! After that, I think we'll just eat dinner at home today; we can cook dinner ourselves, hm?"

"Yay!" I yell, jumping for joy. Kakashi grabs my hand and we race towards the nearest ice cream stand. "Are you going to have ice cream, Kakashi?"

"No thanks, Yoha. I don't really like sweets." He replies affectionately. 'Yoha'? He made a pet name for me, too! I feel so special. Kakashi goes up to the girl running the stand, asks for one strawberry popsicle and pays for it. He then hands me the popsicle, takes my hand, and we both leave, heading for home.

"Mmmmm!" I lick my lips, biting off a strawberry chunk - the best part of the popsicle. Kakashi smiles at me and wipes off some of the mess from my face.

"You messy little eater, you." He chuckles as we reach our apartment. "We're home."

"That popsicle was good. When can I have more?" I ask as I enter the apartment.

"When you're good. Now come on, let's make dinner." Kakashi replies. So we step into the kitchen area and start making some fish stew. Yum. I heart fish. Kakashi cleans the fish(thank God) while I boil the water. After he puts seasoning on the fish, he has me cut up all the crap that needs to be cut up: vegetables and stuff. Yum. I heart vegetables. Not really. Only a little. Put everything in the pot, add a little seasoning stuff, badabing, badaboom, we got dinner!

"Looks good," I say.

"Looks very good. Let's eat." says Kakashi as he pulls down his mask. So, we sit down at the table and start eating. It's not bad - not bad at all.

"So...Are there any girls here in this town you got your eye on, Kakashi?" I ask him jokingly. Oh boy, this was gonna be so good! He blushes furiously, his normally pale skin turning tomato red.

"N-No...No, not really." He stammers, avoiding eye contact with me. Then, Kakashi smiles at me and says, "Well, besides you."

"Uhm..." I mutter. EWWW! CREEPY! I DON'T DO OLDER MEN! Ewwwww...

"Not that way, silly. I've got my eye on you, well, because I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." says Kakashi. Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door of our home. Wonder who it could be? I walk over to the front door and opened it. It's Aimi, my favorite kunoichi in the world.

"Hey, Yohako! How are you?" She greets me, patting the top of my head.

"I'm great! Looking for Kakashi?" I reply, grinning.

"Actually, I'm here to see the both of you. It's not bad, don't worry."

"Okay. KAKASHI!" I call.

"I hear you, Yoha." Kakashi sighs, walking up to Aimi and me. He smiles at Aimi while pulling up his mask. "Hey."

"Hey, you. Listen, you two. Kurenai's holding a party for the Jonin and the kids and she asked me to ask you two if you wanted to go. Yohako, you could do well meeting the kids. They're what, a year older than you? You two should go!" Aimi says.

"Yeah, Kakashi! Can we go? Pleeeeease?" I ask, putting on my best puppy-eye face. PAARTAAY!

"It's getting late...But, this is the perfect opportunity to meet people your age. So, we'll go." Kakashi smiles at me and I hug him excitedly.

"Thank You! C'mon, let's go!" I cry. Aimi, Kakashi, and I all head to Kurenai's place hurriedly.

"Hello! Sorry we're late, we had to help this old lady and-" Kakashi and I say.

"NOT TRUE, LIAR!" Some bitch yells out from the back of the room. It isn't true...But did you have to yell out like that? Geez.

"Sakura!" scolds Aimi. This pink-haired girl then stands up and greets Aimi with a hug. Huh? What's going on? Are they like sisters or something? Well, they do share a resemblance...

"Cousin! Kakashi-sensei!" This girl named "Sakura" cries. Oh. So they're cousins. I knew that. I think. Sakura looks at me. "Is this the girl everyone's talking about? Kakashi-sensei's pup?"

"That's me." I reply. Suddenly, everyone in the whole fricking apartment decides to goggle at me, like I'm some alien from another planet or something. Well, I am from another dimension...Does that count? "Er..." I mutter. Two words: Awk. Ward. Kakashi nudges me on the shoulder.

"Well? Say 'hello', Yohako." He chuckles.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Yohako." I grin sheepishly and wave. Everyone present waves back and continues staring at me. Do I have something on my face?

"Guys, don't stare at little Yohako like that. She's not dangerous." Kurenai says. Right after she says I'm not dangerous, everyone resumes their activities. 'Little' Yohako?

"Erm, I'm not that young, Kurenai. I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in seven months." I murmur in embarrassment. Do I really look that young? I'm not short...

"Ah. My apologies."

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LET'S GO FOR A ROUND OF...! Woah! Who is this youthful child with you? And Aimi, you sure about passing up on that date?" This weird, green spandex-wearing, bushy-browed dude hollers while emerging from the bathroom. Who is this guy? Frankly, he's pretty creepy. And his green spandex, the bowl cut, the bushy eyebrows - This dude is like fashion's worst nightmare. No offense to him.

"Gai, I said 'no'. I'm, er, busy that day." Aimi sighs, clearly pissed off.

"Gai..." Kakashi sighs. "Gai, this is Yohako. I took her under my wing because Aimi and I found her in the woods all alone. I'm training her to become a shinobi. Yohako, this is Might Gai. A...f-friend of mine." He says. He seems...pleased to call this 'Might Gai' his friend. Gai takes my hand and shakes it furiously like there's no tomorrow. Is this guy on drugs or something?

"Pleased to meet you, Yohako! I'm sure we'll get along very nicely!" Gai cries. Everyone in the room sweatdrops(naturally). Kakashi shoots me a look that screams, "See what I have to go through?" This guy - no, I'm sorry; GAI - is beginning to give me second thoughts about becoming a shinobi.

"Alright, Gai, give the girl some space. I'm sure she wants to get to know some of her comtemporaries. Right, Yohako?" Asuma says. I nod in reply. Yes. Asuma is on my 'awesome' list.

"Yeah. Yohako, why don't you go meet everyone else here?" The girl Sakura says to me, motioning for me to follow her.

"Go on." Kakashi chuckles. I follow Sakura and see that there are a whole bunch of kids around my age here, too. I introduce myself and join in the conversations they have, even though I absolutely have no idea what they're talking about - yet. I also learn all of their names. There are ten of them in all, and I get to know all their names, one by one. This boy with a giant dog is called Kiba; A girl with long hair and lavender-ish eyes is Hinata; This creepy kid that likes bugs is Shino; The lazy boy with a ponytail is Shikamaru; The blonde bi- I mean girl - is Ino; The chubby boy is Choji; The Gai clone is Rock Lee; The boy with the same eyes as Hinata is Neji; And the girl that had brown hair tied up in buns is Tenten. They're all full-fledged shinobi, and they're all around my age - save for Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten, who are around two years older than me. Everyone else is about year older than me. I know I started late, but still...

"So, Yohako. How is training? Kakashi-sensei treating you all right?" asks Sakura. I grin and nod proudly.

"Yeah, it's been great! It's hard work, but today, Kakashi bought me ice cream and this cool katana! And he says that I've been doing real good in training!" I reply.

"Looks like he's been a nice sensei."

"Yup! Hey, who's this Naruto guy I hear about all the time? He seems cool." I ask. Hinata blushes at the mere mention of this Naruto's name. Looks like someone admires this Naruto. Teehee.

"U-um, h-he's our f-friend. H-he went to t-train with Jiraiya two years ago," She stammers.

"That's right. He said he would be due to return in three years' time or so." Kiba says.

"Oh. Okay! I can't wait to meet him! Maybe by the time he comes back, I'll be a ninja, too!" I cry.

"Maybe so, with your amazing progress. Now, come on, Yoha. Say goodbye to everybody and let's go home. I don't want you to be up too late." Kakashi says, sort of hugging me from behind. Aw, man. I was having so much fun!

"How cute! She really is Baby Hatake!" Ino squeals. Kakashi and I sweatdrop but smile at the same time.

"Goodbye, Yohako. I hope I will see you soon!" Rock Lee says as Kakashi and I walk out the door. I wave as I hear somebody saying, "He really is a good fa-" as the door shuts behind us.

"You have fun, Yoha? It's nice to make some new friends, hm?" Kakashi asks. I grin in reply.

"Yeah, it really is awesome. Is that Might Gai your friend? Are you best friends?" I snicker.

"I wouldn't say 'best' friends. I'd say he's a trusted comrade. He really is a skilled shinobi under all that spandex."

"I see. Oh, we're here!" I exclaim, pointing to the front of our apartment home. "See, I remembered."

"Good. But someday, Yoha, we won't have to live in this cramped apartment anymore. We'll live in our own house, and you won't have to remember room numbers anymore. Okay?" Kakashi tousles my hair and gives me a brief hug. "I'll tuck you in. Just go ahead and get ready for bed; I'll be right with you. Want me to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" I beam at my guardian and run into the apartment to get ready for bed. Hm. He is really good at taking care of me - I don't think I've ever felt so loved before. But I don't remember.

**~Kakashi POV~**

Three days with the girl and already I'm attached to her. I can't explain it, really - When I was assigned to keep watch over Yohako and be her guardian, I promised myself that I would only be a teacher and nothing more. Now it's different. Even over that very short timespan we've known each other, I feel as if we've met before. I feel as if she means the whole world to me. I hear these nicknames given to Yohako: "Kakashi's Pup", "Baby Hatake", and so on. When I hear them, I just smile proudly and think, _'Yeah, that's my Yoha.' _I still can't comprehend that fact that it's only been three days. Normally, I wouldn't feel this way, but something's special about Yohako, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Kakashi! I'm done!" Yohako cries from the bedroom. I smile at the sound of her high-pitched, childish voice and join her in bed.

"Hello there, little miss." I greet as I pull the sheet over Yohako and myself.

"Hello, Kakashi. Thanks for sleeping with me. I don't like it when you have to sleep on the sofa. It makes me feel bad." She says sweetly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"No problem. I don't want you feeling bad in any way." I smile. Yohako yawns tiredly and adorably. "Sleepy, Yoha?" She nods in reply and gently closes her eyes as I sing her a lullabye my father used to sing to me as a child.

"Good night, Kashi." Is the last thing Yohako says before sleeping.

"Good night, my little Yoha." I mutter in her ear as I hold her close. As much as I love this girl, there has been one thing bugging me. Sometimes I wish...I wish that the day will come when she can call me "Daddy."

* * *

**A/N: YAAY! This chapter is DONE and OVER with.**

**Kakashi: Finally.**

**Yohako: Yess!**

**Me: Where the hell did you two come from?**

**Both:...The story.**

**Kakashi: I came from Kishi's mind.**

**Yohako and Aimi: We came from your mind.**

**Me: Al...righty. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please rate and review, for the sake of my well-being.**


End file.
